Mysterious Girl
by Tsukiakari Zero-Five
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto berubah seketika setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut putih dan bermata biru sapphire. Begitupula dengan Sasuke, yang membenci sang kakak dan orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Kehidupan mereka berubah juga dengan hadirnya suatu organisasi rahasia.


**Disclaimer**

_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pairing**

_Naruto x Someone, Sasuke x Someone_

**Genre**

_Romance, Friendship, Crime (maybe)_

**Rated**

_Always T, I think. LoL_

**Warning**

_OOC, OC (maybe), AU, more…_

**Summary**

_Kehidupan Naruto berubah seketika setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut putih dan bermata biru sapphire. Begitupula dengan Sasuke, yang membenci sang kakak dan orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Kehidupan mereka berubah juga dengan hadirnya sebuah organisasi rahasia, SBSC._

_...  
_

**Mysterious Girl **

_Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Tak Terduga_

By : Tsukiakari Zero-Five

Malam ini, udara begitu dingin dan serasa menusuk di kulit. Mungkin ini salah satu tanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Namun dengan pemandangan langit malam yang terlihat begitu indah dengan dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bercahaya, membuat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrig ini tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Mini Market terdekat. Di dalam perjalanannya, ia menatap langit itu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. Senyuman tiba-tiba terlintas dibibirnya, tipis. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada saku jaketnya, lalu mengambil sebuah handphone dari sana. Pada layar handphonenya, terlihat ada sebuah pesan baru. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun membukanya pesan itu.

_From: Kyuubi Nii_

_Naruto, gomen. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Arghhh! Jika tidak cepat-cepat ku selesaikan, baachan bisa marah. Kau tahu kan sifat baachan kalau sudah marah. Benar-benar menakutkan! Hm, tidak masalah kan? Oh iya, malam ini udara sangat dingin. Jangan lupa pakai jaket atau mantel, biar tidak sakit. Ok? Aku akan semakin repot kalau harus merawatmu saat sakit. Hahaha… Aku besok pulang sore. Sudah ya, oyasumi baka otouto… Hahaha… ^^V_

Pesan itu ternyata dari sang kakak, Kyuubi. Pemuda yang dikenal Naruto itu tersenyum, lalu membalas pesan dari sang kakak.

_To: Kyuubi Nii_

_No problem, nii. Mau gimana lagi kan? Hahaha… Cepat kerjakan pekerjaan mu itu, biar bisa cepat istirahat dan tidak kena marah baachan. Baachan kalau marah memang benar-benar menakutkan, auranya itu bisa menyamai iblis, mungkin lebih. Hahaha… Iya nih, udara malam ini begitu dingin. Hei, jadi selama ini kau tidak ikhlas merawatku? Baka Aniki! Yo… Oyasumi, kerja yang bener ya. Hahaha…_

Send. Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat layar handphonenya yang menyatakan bahwa pesan yang ia buat telah terkirim. Lalu ia berlari menuju Mini Market yang sudah tidak jauh dari pandangannya itu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

…

Di tempat lain, sedang terjadi perencanaan penyergapan sebuah mobil yang diperkirakan merupakan mobil sebuah kelompok perampok yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi buronan.

"_Target menuju sektor K-025, untuk semua pasukan yang berada di dekat sektor tersebut, dimohon untuk bersiap siaga. Sergap tersangka di sektor tersebut, laksanakan!"_

"_Laksanakan!"_

"_Hebi, kau disana? Jawab aku!_" Tanya seseorang dari sebuah earphone.

"Hn." Jawab orang yang disebut Hebi tersebut dengan nada datar.

"_Kau tahu kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_ Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Hebi meyakinkan.

"_Bagus. Bersiaplah. Mangsamu sebentar lagi datang,"_

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang disebut Hebi, namun senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil target yang menurut seseorang yang dipanggil Hebi adalah mangsanya pun terlihat. Merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi, Hebi membidikan senapan kesayangannya itu ke ban mobil sang mangsa.

'BOOOM!' Mobil itu oleng dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan yang berada di sampingnya. Hebi tersenyum tipis, bidikannya tepat sasaran. Penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, ia memfokuskan teleskop senapan kesayangannya itu ke daerah dimana mobil itu berada. Pada teleskop senapan itu terlihat 7 orang memegang senapan yang berbeda-beda.

5 menit telah berlalu, dan acara tembak menembak antara sang target dan penyergap pun belum berakhir. Menyebalkan, itulah yang dirasakan Hebi saat ini. Dia hanya melihat mereka saling menembak, di pihak penyergap ada korban yang terkenatembakan dan tumbang pada akhirnya, sedangkan di pihak sang target hanya 4 orang yang baru tumbang. Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Hebi memutuskan untuk membantu pihak penyergap. Ia arahkan senapannya ke tangan seorang pria yang sedang memegang Revolver. Tembak, dan… BINGGO! Tepat sasaran. Melihat pria itu kesakitan membuat Hebi tersenyum tipis, dan kembali melayangkan tembakannya ke kaki pria itu. Seperti sebelumnya, ia berhasil.

Belum puas melayangkan tembakan ke pria itu, ia layangkan juga tembakan ke 2 orang lainnya. Berbeda dengan pria sebelumnya yang ia arahkan ke tangan dan kakinya, kali ini ia arahkan ke senapan yang ke 2 orang itu sedang pegang. Bisa dilihat, senapan mereka jatuh dan sekarang mereka benar-benar sudah tidak berkutik untuk melawan. Melihat itu membuat Hebi senang, dan akhirnya ia segera mengemasi senapannya itu.

Namun sebelum ia mengemasin senapannya, terlebih dahulu dibelailah senapannya itu dengan lembut. Senapan yang dimiliki Hebi adalah senapan Cheytac M200 jenis sniper, jangkauan senapan ini bisa mencapai hingga 2.300 meter. Selain itu cheytac juga sangatlah cocok untuk melumpuhkan 'SASARAN EMPUK' seperti mangsanya sekarang ini.

Perlu kita ketahui sebelumnya, kejadian tembak menembaki itu berada jauh di posisi Hebi sekarang. Jadi penduduk tidak bisa mendengar suara tembakan atau apapun itu. Sedangkan posisi Hebi sekarang ke tempat kejadian sekitar 2.000 meter.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Hebi pergi dari posisinya semula.

"_Hebi, dimana kau?"_ Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari earphonenya.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya singkat.

"_Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya untuk hari ini. Oyasumi…"_

"Hn, oyasumi…"

Tak lama panggilan itu putus, lalu Hebi bergumam, "Aku haus."

…

Setelah Naruto selesai membeli barang-barang yang ia butuhkan di Mini Market, ia pun bergegas untuk pulang. Namun saat diperjalanan ia terhenti di depan sebuah mesin minuman.

'Brrr… Udara malam ini benar-benar dingin. Sepertinya minum kopi hangat enak nih!' gumam Naruto di dalam hati. Tanpa basa-basi ia keluarkan uang sebesar 500 yen untuk membeli 2 buah kopi hangat, yang satu rasa original dan satu lagi cappuccino. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Naruto duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping mesin minuman itu. Dia duduk sembari meminum kopi hangatnya, lalu ia melihat ke langit seperti sebelumnya ia lakukan, "Indahnya… dan menenangkan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia memandang sosok itu. Namun, bertapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut putih dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire di malam hari yang cerah dan disertai bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Ya, biru sapphire… warna mata seperti miliknya. Naruto benar-benar tertegun melihat gadis itu. Pakaian yang dipakainya semakin membuatnya telihat cantik dan mempesona di mata Naruto, meskipun pada kenyataannya sosok itu hanya terlihat menggunakan celana stoking hitam dam mantel berwarna biru tua selutut, tak lupa sepatu bootsnya yang berwarna coklat menghiasi kakinya.

'Kirei…' Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini dalam lubuk hatinya.

Pikiran Naruto akhirnya buyar seketika setelah mendapati bahwa sosok itu sedang berada didepannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Gadis itu membuka suara, "Apakah ada yang aneh dengan saya, tuan?"

"A-ah… Tidak, tidak. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok, hanya terkejut saja. Hahaha…" tawanya sedikit garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"…"

Gadis itu melihat sosok Naruto dengan tatapan 'Ya sudahlah', lalu kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Membeli minum. Saat gadis itu mengambil uang dari sakunya, Naruto berdiri dan memberikan sekaleng kopi yang tadi ia beli.

"Ano… Ini minum saja kopi punya ku. Kebetulan aku tadi beli 2. Tapi rasa cappuccino. Tidak apa-apakan?" Tawar Naruto pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto, mencari kebenaran pada mata Naruto bahwa dia sedang tidak diperdaya olehnya. Melihat tidak ada keganjalan, gadis itu menerima pemberian Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah benar ini untuk saya?" Tanyanya meyakinkan tawaran Naruto.

"Ya, itu untuk kamu saja. Karena sepertinya kamu juga membutuhkannya, daripada kopi itu pada akhirnya tidak ku minum, kan sayang. Hehe…" Balas Naruto tidak lupa menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak." Ucapnya lembut disertai senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Melihat senyuman yang terakhir ini, membuat hati Naruto luluh dan tiba-tiba hatinya berdegup kencang.

'Ada apa dengan ku? Apa jangan-jangan aku…' ucapnya dalam batin sembari melihat gadis itu yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Cappuccino memang yang terbaik ya, daisuki." Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suaranya, sehingga membuat Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arahnya langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Eh? Kamu suka cappuccino?" Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Ya, suka sekali." Ucap gadis itu senang. Melihat gadis itu senang, membuat Naruto juga tiba-tiba merasa senang.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kamu keluar jam segini? Inikan sudah malam, tidak bagus seorang gadis keluar malam-malam loh." Tanya Naruto, ada sedikit nada penasaran pada ucapannya itu.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Oh, gitu."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Naruto, "Sudah malam. Saya pulang dulu ya. Terimakasih atas kopinya."

"Ya, aku juga kebetulan mau pulang. Sama-sama. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia ingin tahu nama gadis itu, sangat ingin. Melihat bahwa gadis itu belum jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

Namun ternyata, keberanian itu pada akhirnya tidak muncul juga. Gadis itu sudah pergi jauh dan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. Keberaniannya kalah dengan keadaan. 'Benar-benar memalukan', batin Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan senyuman sinis

…

Di tempat lain, disebuah gedung pencakar langit terdapat seorang pria berambut panjang hitam dengan raut wajah yang pucat memandang ke luar jendela gedung, dan tiba-tiba seorang pria lainnya datang.

"Tuan, mereka tertangkap oleh kelompok 'itu'. Bagaimana tindakan kita selanjutnya?" Tanya pria berambut putih yang baru saja datang.

Orang yang dipanggil 'tuan' itu tersenyum licik, "Biarkan saja. Anak buah yang tidak berguna kita biarkan saja, sampai mati pun, mereka tidak akan membuka mulut mereka. Lagipula jika pada kenyataannya mereka bisa lolos, aku akan membunuh mereka. Hahaha…"

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri."

"Ya…"

Tidak lama setelah pria berambut putih itu keluar, pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa senang.

"Gyahahaha… Semakin lama, permainan ini semakin menyenangkan. Aku puas. Mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini, 'sayang'. Hahahaha…"

…

"Aku pulang…" sahut Naruto saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Naruto-sama, anda kemana saja? Saya terkejut mengetahui kalau anda tidak ada di rumah," Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Naruto. Terlihat jelas pada kata-katanya bahwa ia sangatlah khawatir pada Naruto. Melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang juga adalah pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya, membuat Naruto bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya, Chiyo Obaasan. Aku lupa tidak memberi tahu baasan, kalau aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar. Gomenasai…" Ucap Naruto penuh sesal. Melihat tingkah Naruto membuat sang pelayan yang bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum, "Jangan diulangi lagi ya, Naru-sama."

Senyuman datang dari mulut Naruto.

"Ya, kalau gitu aku ke kamar dulu. Oh iya, Niisan bilang hari ini dia sibuk, jadi gak bisa pulang. Jadi obaasan gak usah khawatir ya." Ujar Naruto sembari berlari ke lantai atas, lantai dimana kamarnya berada.

"Ha'i!" jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil senyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

…

Di kamar, Naruto kembali membayangkan gadis itu. Masih tersisa penyesalan dalam hatinya. Kenapa keberanian itu tidak muncul? Padahal dia hanya ingin menanyakan nama gadis itu, tidak lebih.

"Hah…"

Naruto mendesah kesal. Entah kenapa bayangan gadis itu selalu menghantui pikirannya, apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Mungkin. Namun, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto tertarik pada gadis itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto tertidur ditempat tidurnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu dan keberanian untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu muncul. Semoga…

…

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah dojo. Terlihat seorang pria sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu seorang diri. Matanya yang hitam terlihat sangat tajam, pada mata ada kesan bahwa ia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang ia sangat ingin kalahkan. Pria itu memiliki perawakan yang bisa dibilang mengagumkan. Kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya yang biru dongker dengan style seperti pantat ayam, wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan kepribadiannya yang terlihat tenag adalah daya tariknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dojo terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya, namun ada perbedaan yang jelas pada pria ini. Rambutnya bukan biru dongker dan stylenya berbeda. Rambut pria ini hitam dan sedikit panjang.

"Sasuke, sudah malam. Ayo masuk ke rumah," ucap pria itu pada si style pantat ayam.

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke itu menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Lalu ia menjawabnya, "Ya, Ojiisan."

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan ke arah sang kakek, dan menuruti perintahnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia simpan pedang kayu itu di tempatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering berlatih malam hari. Jangan sampai waktu belajar dan istirahat mu berkurang hanya karna latihan, dan pada akhirnya kau sakit. Aku memang selalu pulang malam jika ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan saat itu juga, namun hal itu jangan dijadikan kesempatan untuk mengabaikan ucapanku. Mengerti?" ucap sang kakek pada Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju kediamannya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat dojo.

Sasuke menatap sang kakek sambil berjalan, ia menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ada pancaran rasa bersalah pada wajahnya.

"Gomenasai. Aku tidak bermasud…" ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara sang kakek, "Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kau tidak perlu merasa terlalu bersalah. Oh ya, kau sudah makan?"

"Hn? Kebetulan dari siang aku belum makan, jii. Kalau Ojiisan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumah yang tanpa disangka-sangka sudah sampai dikediamannya.

"Hahaha… Sama. Ayo ke ruang makan, keburu makanannya dingin. Hahaha…" Jawabnya jujur.

"Madara-sama, apakah perlu saya buatkan teh?" Tanya sang pelayan saat mereka masuk ke ruang makan.

"Boleh, buatkan 2 ya. Jangan lama-lama ya~… dan jangan lupa buatkan dengan sepenuh hati," jawab orang yang dipanggil Madara itu dengan nada jahil, mungkin lebih tepatnya alay. Madara Uchiha, itulah nama lengkap kakek yang masih terlihat muda ini.

Melihat tingkah kakeknya yang jahil dan alay itu, tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman Sasuke yang notaben jarang terseyum.

"Hoo… Adakah yang lucu, Sasuke-nyan~…" ucap Madara, tidak lupa menambahkan pose seperti kucing.

"Hufft…" Sasuke menahan tawanya saat melihat pose itu. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalamnya, ia selalu menggerutui sikap sang kakek yang terbilang gila itu. Seorang Uchiha berkelakuan seperti itu? Sungguh menakjubkan. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sikap kakeknya ini lah yang membuatnya nyaman berada di rumah ini dan selalu membuatnya terhibur, meskipun sang kakek jarang dirumah karena masalah perkerjaannya.

"Hei-hei, Sasuke-nyan~… Apa yang kau tertawakan-nyan~… Jii marah nih kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan jii-nyan~…" Tanya Madara lagi, masih dengan pose kucingnya itu.

Merasa perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena menahan tawanya, akhirnya Sasuke menggelakkan tawanya.

"Hahahaha… Jiisan, sampai kapan kau akan berpose seperti itu? Jika orang lain tahu, nama baik Uchiha bisa hancur. Hahaha…"

"Hooo… Memalukankah-nyan~? Bukannya ini lucu ya-nyan~? Gadis-gadis di café kan banyak yang suka bergaya seperti ini-nyan~," ucapnya, dan masih menggunakan pose yang sama.

"Huwaa! Hentikan jii, kau membuat ku sakit perut. Hahaha…" kali ini Sasuke memegang perutnya yang terasa benar-benar sakit karna tingkah sang kakek.

"Haha, baiklah. Ya, jarang-jarangkan aku dirumah dan melihat dirimu tersenyum yang pada kenyataannya terkenal akan keiritan ekspresi itu. Selain itu, melihatmu tertawa seperti itu bisa membuat mood kerja ku semakin baik. Hahaha…" Madara tertawa lagi. Namun apa yang di katakannya bukanlah kebohongan semata, itulah kenyataannya. Sasuke pada dasarnya memang selalu berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya yang cool, hal itu dikarenakan nama marganya, Uchiha. Marga Uchiha adalah salah satu marga yang dihormati oleh banyak kalangan, selain itu hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata, alias jenius.

Akan tetapi, ekspresinya yang cool berubah dingin sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia kehilangan keluarganya saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Madara sebagai satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang tersisa, berusaha mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang dulu meskipun selalu menjaga image, tetap bisa tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Madara selalu mencari cara agar Sasuke yang dulu kembali. Membuat lelucon, bersikap jahil, alay, bodoh dan hal lainnya ia lakukan. Terkadang apa yang dilakukannya berhasil, terkadang juga tidak. Meskipun begitu, kenyataannya Madara memiliki sikap easy going dan ramah meskipun ia menyandang marga Uchiha. Sikap easy going dan ramah tentu bukan lah penghalang ia bersikap tegas dan kejam.

Kembali ke kegiatan makan bersama Madara dan Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang dan hening.

"Sasuke, besok aku akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah ya." Ucap Madara tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn? Tumben," balas Sasuke heran.

"Ya, hitung-hitung perpisahan kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Mulai besok aku akan benar-benar sibuk, pulang pun sepertinya mustahil." Keluh Madara, terlihat dari ekspresinya bahwa ia hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima takdirnya ini.

Sasuke terkadang merasa kasihan melihat kakeknya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika mengingat jabatan sang kakek yang notaben adalah seorang pemimpin. "Hn, baiklah."

…

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya disebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih tengah mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ terdengar suara pria paruh baya di balik telepon itu.

"Ya?" Jawab gadis itu.

"_Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kau sudah menerima paket dariku kan?"_

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya." Jawab gadis itu lagi sambil melihat isi dari sebuah kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"_Itu semua adalah baju seragam sekolah baru mu dan perlengkapan sekolah yang pasti akan kamu butuhkan kelak."_

"Hm," jawabnya singat.

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur. Besok pagi aku akan ke apartemen mu dan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan sebagai wali mu,"_ ucap pria itu.

"Ha'i," jawab gadis itu lagi, singkat.

"_Oyasumi…" _

"Oyasumi," telepon pun terputus. Gadis itu lalu menyimpan handphonenya di atas meja dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia lepas satu persatu pakaiannya, lalu ia berjalah ke arah bath tube dan dinyalakannya shower kamar mandi itu. Gemercik air hangat membasahi rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia belai lembut rambut putihnya itu dengan salah kedua tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba bergumam, "Putih memang cocok untuk diriku, meskipun perbuatanku selama ini tidak mencerminkan semua itu."

…

'_citcitcit'_ Terdengar suara merdu dari beberapa ekor burung yang tengah berada di dahan sebuah pohon. Hal ini menandakan bahwa pagi hari telah datang.

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat pria berambut pirang jabrig tengah berkeliat manja di atas tempat tidurnya. Hal ini menandakan bahwa dirinya belum ingin berpisah dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

'toktoktok' Suara pintu kamarnya diketok pun terdengar.

"Naruto-sama, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dimaksud. Tiga kali wanita itu coba bangunkan Naruto dengan cara mengetuk kamarnya, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Wanita itu pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan membuka tirai jendela berikut dengan membuka jendela agar udara sejuk masuk ke kamar sang majika.

"Ngg~… Baasan, silau~…" rengek Naruto manja bercampur malas sembari menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut hangatnya. Udara pagi ini memang sejuk, tapi menurut Naruto ini bukan sejuk lagi, tapi dingin.

"Naruto-sama, ayo bangun. Tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Anda harus sekolah. Jika anda tidak cepat-cepat bangun, anda bisa terlambat berangkat sekolah." Ujar Chiyo sembari membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto saat ini dan mencoba mengusir Naruto dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huwaa~… Dingin baasan~…" rengek Naruto lagi sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Chiyo tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Tiba-tiba ide jahil datang dari kepalanya, "Oh, Naru-sama ingin saya lapor kan ke Nyonya Besar ya?"

Mendengar kata 'Nyonya Besar' membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. 'Nyonya Besar' berarti adalah nenek kandung Naruto. Naruto sangat ingat saat sang nenek memergokinya tidak mau bangun dan malah bermanja-manjaan dengan selimutnya saat dibangunkan oleh Chiyo dulu. Ia harus bisa bersabar mendengar omelan yang lebih tepatnya ceramahan sang nenek yang lamanya melebih pidato Kepala Sekolah di sekolahnya yang terkenal panjang.

"Ha'i... Ha'i… Aku bangun. Tapi tolong, jangan laporkan hal ini ke Baachan. Ya? Chiyo obaasan?" pohon Naruto kepada Chiyo. Chiyo senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia tersenyum. Sekali-kali menjahili majikannya boleh kan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah. Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda," ucap Chiyo sembari keluar dari kamar Naruto, lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, dan mencoba berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan semua tenaganya yang ada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah berpakaian, ia berjalan ke arah cermin dan merapihkan penampilannya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat sosoknya di depan cermin, dan merapihkan rambutnya. Di cermin itu bisa kita lihat seperti apa sosok Naruto sebenarnya. Naruto memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan style acak namun rapih, kulitnya berwarna tan membuatnya terlihat gentle, tanda lahir di kedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing, lalu terakhir matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. Melihat warna matanya di cermin, mengingatkan Naruto dengan kejadian tadi malam. Saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut putih itu.

Penyesalan kembali menerpa dirinya.

"Naruto baka!" umpat Naruto kesal. Dilihatnya jam dinding kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba ia menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata, "30 menit lagi. Aku harus segera pergi sarapan, lalu berangkat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sampai di ruang makan. Ia pun menghabisakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto berpamitan kepada Chiyo untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Oh iya, marga Naruto adalah Namikaze. Namikaze sendiri merupakan salah satu marga yang dihormati kalangan tertentu seperti halnya marga Uchiha. Meskipun Naruto berada di keluarga yang terpandang, entah kenapa ia lebih merasa nyaman berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus dibandingkan dengan mobil pribadi. Mobil pribadinya hanya digunakan saat-saat tertentu dan saat dimana ia rasa harus ia gunakan.

Naruto kini tengah menunggu kedatangan bus, dan tiba-tiba beberapa temannya datang menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Naruto~…!" Teriak seorang pria berambut coklat jabrig, diikuti dengan sapaan kedua teman lainnya. Pria yang satu memiliki tubuh gendut dan yang satu lagi rambut seperti nanas dan berwajah malas.

"Ohayou, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru!" Balas Naruto senang. Kiba, nama pria berambut coklat itu. Chouji yang gendut, dan Shikamaru yang berambut nanas dan terlihat sangat malas.

"Nar, PR yang ditugasin sama Iruka sensei sudah kau kerjakan?" Tanya Kiba sembari menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Sudah lah. Memangnya kamu belum, Kib?"

"Lah, tumben. Aku belum, haha… Chouji juga belum, benar tidak?" Kiba menoleh ke Chouji sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, nyam-nyam-nyam…" Jawab Chouji singkat yang sekarang sedang mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Parah kalian. Harusnya kalian niru Shika tuh. Meskipun dia berwajah malas, dia tetap mengerjakan PR nya," kata Naruto sedikit menceramahi teman-temannya di pagi hari yang indah ini. Orang yang disebut malah menguap ngantuk dan menghiraukan perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya, 'Merepotkan'.

"Hei! Jangan samakan dengan Shika. Meskipun dia malas, tetap saja dia itu jenius. PR seperti ini, mana bisa aku kerjakan tanpa bantuan orang?" Umpat Kiba kesal kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa bersama Chouji. Shikamaru? Jangan ditanyakan, dia sedang menguap dengan sangan khusyu.

Tak lama kemudian, bus yang di nanti-nantikan pun datang. Di dalam bus itu, Naruto, Chouji dan Kiba bercanda bersama-sama, berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di halte dekat sekolah. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera berjalan ke arah sekolah.

…

"Sasuke, belajar yang rajin dan benar ya. Jii akan selalu bangga padamu dan mendukung mu untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jaga kesehatan selama Jii tidak ada di rumah ya," ucap Madara saat Sasuke hendak keluar dari mobil sang kakek.

"Hn. Kakek juga."

"Jaa nee…" Setelah mobil sang kakek sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan ke arah sekolah, tak lupa ia pasang wajah stoic kebanggannya.

Saat berjalan, ada yang membuat Sasuke aneh. Kenapa ia berjalan ke arah taman? Memang tidak salah jika ia lewat sini, tapi ia jarang ke arah sini untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Saat ia mencerna kenapa ia bisa berjalan ke arah taman, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut putih yang tengah duduk di taman itu. Sasuke terdiam, ia terpesona dengan sosok itu. Gadis itu, terlihat sangat mempesona dan anggun dimatanya. Apalagi dengan matanya yang berwana biru sapphire yang membuatnya nyaman itu.

Ia lalu bertanya dalam hatinya, 'Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia murid baru?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah gadis itu berada.

…

"Kamu duduk dulu di taman ya. Ada barang yang tertinggal di mobil. Tidak masalahkan?" Tanya pria berambut putih pada seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Pria itu pun berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

…

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba pada gadis berambut putih itu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke.

"Begitulah…" balasnya lembut dengan diikuti senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ayo," ajak pria itu kepada gadis berambut putih itu.

"Permisi," ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Pria itu pun tersenyum juga kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, dan berpisah dengan gadis yang beberapa saat tadi mengusik perhatiannya.

"Gadis itu, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya."

…

"Yoo Sasuke! Kau telat ya?" Tanya Naruto cempreng saat Sasuke masuk ke kelas.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia tidak mau ditertawakan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan kalau dia tadi malah berjalan ke arah taman karena melamun.

"Irit seperti biasanya, hahaha…" Tawa Kiba pun meluncur dari mulutnya, namun tawanya itu tidak bertahan lama, karna tatapan menakutkan dari murid-murid perempuan membuatnya harus diam seribu bahasa. Ya, daripada dia berakhir di UKS, lebih baik dia diam.

"Heh, Kiba. Sasuke-kun itu meskipun irit bicara, dia itu kren, pintar, dan tampan. Beda dengan dirimu!" Cibir gadis berambut pirang pucat, Ino.

"Benar apa kata Ino! Kau jelas-jelas kalah dari Sasuke-kun," Ucap gadis berambut pink membenarkan, Sakura. Kiba yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa pundung di tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Hahahhaha…" Gelak tawa anak-anak sekelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang guru berambut coklat di ikat ke atas masuk ke kelas.

"Ha'i, Ha'i… Harap tenang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya umumkan kepada kalian," ucap guru itu sembari melihat keadaan, apakah kelas sudah tenang atau belum. Merasa sudah cukup tenang, guru itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hari ini kalian memiliki teman baru. Silahkan masuk Kurohime-san."

Orang yang dipanggil Kurohime pun memasuki kelas, dan begitu terkejutnya mereka yang berada di kelas melihat sosok itu. Sosok gadis berambut putih dan bermata biru sapphire.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurohime Ritsuko. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Bisa kita lihat raut wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, sama-sama terkejut.

'Dia kan…' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

To Be Continue

...

Akhirnya selesai juga, fiyuh~…  
Oke minna-san~… Dilajutkan gak nih ceritanya? Itu tergantung minna-san. ^^  
Untuk judul, jujur saja. Aku masih ragu sama judulnya. Minta sarannya untuk judul, apakah tetap atau bagaimana? Kira-kira judul apa yang cocok. Hehe… ^^V

Sekian saja deh. Jaa nee~…

Mind to Review?

Flame & Kritik saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^


End file.
